


Niflheim Online

by HarukaShirogane



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sword Art Online
Genre: Depression, Illnesses, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaShirogane/pseuds/HarukaShirogane
Summary: 10000  people are trapped in Niflheim Online, a VRMMORPG. The only way to escape is by defeating the last boss at the 100th floor. Hiccup and Jack will have to fight for more than survival.





	Niflheim Online

Jackson Overland was impatient. In just five more minutes he would finally have the chance to discover a new world. He had placed his Nerve Gear on his bed, right next to his ice skates. He had just come home from his training at the Burgess Olympic Skating Rink. Truth is, Jackson was preparing for the Olympics which were coming in a few months. He had rehearsals twice a day; right after school from 2 to 4:30 pm and 7 to 10 pm at night. His coaches Nicholas and Aster were really vicious. He would normally stay on the rink, do his homework there and prepare for his next training session.

But he needed a break. He used the Inauguration Program of the new VRMMORPG, Niflheim Online as an excuse to go home, because the opening day would be the best day. Niflheim Online started to be recognize just after he got a spot at the Norway Olympics of 2030, so he decided he would give it a try. Only 10, 000 people would get a copy of this game that was compatible to the Nerve Gear. The day Niflheim was finally in the stores, was the day he got it and the day every single one of the copies were sold.

It didn’t matter he had to sleep the night before on the street with a camping house to buy the game. Jackson finally would try something different, not just artistic ice skating and, most importantly, he would stop worrying everyone about letting them down.

And the time kept moving. Just one more minute for the inauguration of the new virtual reality. He was ready to put the Nerve Gear on his head, but someone calls his door and enters without permission.

“How many time have I told you to ask before you come to my room?”. Jack asked in a calm but angry tone.

“Sorry, I just wanted to see you before I go to Emily’s”. Said Katherine, Jack’s younger sister with a playful face.

“Be careful, eat whatever they invite you, call before you go to sleep and thank them everything”. He didn’t know why he would say all of that to her sister. It wasn’t his job; it was his parents’. He hated to admit it, but he loved his sister more than everything in this world.

“Yes, I know, I know”. She said after finally leaving the room.

“Bye, kiddo, take care”. Jackson said one last time. His sister was a complete mystery.

“Bye, bye”. Kath finally said and got in the car so her mom would take her to her friend’s house. 

It was finally 5:00 pm, time for the inauguration. He put the Nerve Gear on his head and without hesitation. He would just go and hang out a little while before leaving the game, he needed to train, and if he was late, Nicholas would kill him.

“ _No more than an hour”._ He thought to himself.

He was finally ready.

“LINK START”.

_______________________________

Henry Haddock wasn’t the boy his family wanted him to be, that is what made them proud. Even if his father was one of the best football players or that his mom was a great kick-boxer, he wasn’t ashamed to be a mathlete, a decent designer, and a really good drawer.

And of course, he found out about the Nerve Gear and the new VRMMORPG, Niflheim Online. A Nordic name was quite interesting, and it made his family pay attention to whatever it was, just because Henry liked it and it had a Nordic reference.

Henry was so desperate to go to the Inauguration at another reality, I mean, who wouldn’t? Everyone knew how excited Hiccup was for this new game. Even his cousin Samuel stopped picking on him about it because Hiccup had a lot of expectations for this that he didn’t want to make him feel bad.

At night the Haddock family had planned to go to a Restaurant at Berk´s downtown. Hiccup knew he needed to leave the game at 7 so he could go to have dinner with his family. The plan was settled: get ready to go to dinner before the Inauguration, so when he logged out he would only get in the car.

And that is what he did. He picked his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. He had a cool outfit; it was a green overall with a brown shirt, pretty old fashion. When he was done his dad got into his room without knocking the door first, and it scared the hell out of him.  

“Dad, don’t do that!”. Henry practically screamed.

“Sorry son, I just wanted to see how you´re doing”. His dad, Stoic, asked. “Samuel and Tony are going to the movies, so I wanted to know if you would want to go with them”.

“Maybe another day, dad”. Henry said rolling his eyes.

“Don´t roll your eyes when I am speaking to you, it is disrespectful”. His father said with a serious face.

“Sorry, dad”. I apologize. “I will go another day, don’t worry, and I promise I will be ready by seven”. Stoic had to be sure of that, if not, he would not let him play the game today.

“Be ready, okay?”. Stoic wanted to be sure. “Your mom and I will go to your uncle´s house, and be back to pick you up”. he kissed his son´s forehead and left the room.

As the son of the major, Henry knew what it was to be noticed, which could be a good thing or a bad thing, going to Niflheim would mean starting something new, without any idea on how it would turn out; it was perfect.

Henry got the Nerve Gear which was in his closet and put it on his head. He was more than ready to finally see what it would be to travel to another reality. Somehow he felt ready to try something so different, and he did it.

“LINK START”.


End file.
